1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator-fixed structure and a driving unit. More particularly, the present invention is directed to techniques of fixing a stator to a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a motor or a generator has been known including a stator, a rotor in the interior of the stator, and a case accommodating the stator and the rotor. The stator is fixed to the case by bolts or screws. See, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. H06-70523A. Otherwise, the stator is adhered to the case via an adhesive. Such has also been known.
Examples of the conventional art with the construction described above, however, have the following drawbacks. That is, fixing the stator to the case by bolts or the like takes much time for assembly since the bolts require fastening upon fixing the stator. Such an inconvenience may occur. Moreover, portions for fixing the stator by bolts or the like are required, and thus such portions may lead to another inconvenience of a complex construction. On the other hand, fixing the station with an adhesive may lead to an inconvenience of increased time for assembly including a cure time for the adhesive. Moreover, working efficiency easily decreases due to adhesion of the adhesive to a hand or the like of an operator. Such an inconvenience may also occur.